Haunted by Demons
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: The war still haunts me, being put into a camp for six years. The dreams of soldiers and death come every night. We are getting used to normal life, the three of us. It's hard but we have each other.
1. Prologue

It's been two years since the war ended but the nightmares come every night. We can't get through a night without one of us having a nightmare of the demons of our past.

They say it's hard to tell when I'm having a nightmare. I lie still and I don't scream. I lie silently, not moving incase they come to shoot me.

Liesel is the opposite, her screams could wake the dead, I think she would like to do that some nights. I would too.

Max is quiet too, but you can see the horror on his face. He goes stiff before he starts thrashing around the bed. You can't go near him when he's like that, you don't know what he will do.

It's getting better, we know we're safe now. The three of us, we're getting through it. It's just taking time.


	2. Morning Revelations

A fist hit my face and my eyes flew up. I sat up, scared, forgetting where I was. I got out of the bed and watched. His arms hit the mattress almost perfectly timed, as if he was hitting a person.

1\. 2. 1. 2.

I walked away from the bed and crept past Liesel's small bed before I came to the door. I slipped out of the room and turned on the light in the kitchen. The clock told me it was half past six. I made myself tea and toast and sat down to eat.

I watched as the sun began to rise and listened as the streets began to get busy. The birds on the roof started to sing, joining in the morning chorus.

Soon enough I heard the creak of the floorboards. It would be Liesel, she was usually awake before Max, unless his dreams woke him so much that he couldn't sleep again.

" Guten Morgen Ada," she said, pushing some hair from her eyes as she leaned against the small table.

" Guten Morgen," I said. " What do you want to eat?"

" So there is something other than eggs?" She asked.

" Yes, there's scrambled eggs, boiled eggs or fried eggs," I said, standing up and taking three eggs from the ice box.

" Scrambled please," she said, laughing.

" Set the table then," I said, and she nodded.

Ten minutes later we were both sitting, about to eat when the bedroom door opened. Max walked in, yawning as he sat down.

" Did you sleep well?" I asked.

" Better than the night before," Liesel said, and I smiled.

We were all awake that night, the three of us lay in the one bed, Liesel was whispering things about her dreams, how the bombs fell, how she saw everyone and how she thought she was dead or should be dead. It took a long time to make her see that she was alive for a reason.

" Think you're able to go to school?" I asked.

" Yes. I can't miss anymore days," she said.

" You said that last week," Max said, looking at her.

In the last ten weeks she has missed sixteen days of school because her nightmares keep her awake most of the night.

" You're nearly finished anyway, only two years left," I said.

" I don't know what to do after," she said.

" You'll find something," I said.

We ate silently after that and then Liesel left for school. Max was still sitting, staring at his plate. He was lost in his memories, the bad memories, his hands were fists and his knuckles were white. He was frowning and I could see the anger and hatred in his brown eyes.

" It's over, remember," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

" It won't leave me alone," he whispered, he looked up at me, his eyes moved to my forehead and he stood up. " I hit you again."

" It's only a bruise. It'll be gone by tomorrow," I said, not wanting a fuss. He put his hand on the side of my face and his thumb rested where the bruise was.

" You share with Liesel from now on. I'll take the small bed," he said, looking at me.

" No," I said. " I can deal with a few bruises. You're there when I have a nightmare, why can't I be there for you?"

" I don't want to hurt you," he said.

" I'm alright, I don't mind it Maxi," I said, he smiled slightly at the name before he kissed me.

" You're too stubborn Ada," he whispered, his mouth by my ear.

" I love you," I whispered. I kissed his cheek then moved away. " You need to go. It's nearly nine o clock."


	3. A Story and a Memory

I watched the front door close then I began my usual routine. Get dressed, clean the dishes, fix the beds and figure out how much money I could afford to spend on food for the next few days.

There was knock on the door and I looked up from counting money.

" Ada? It's me."

" And me."

I smiled when I recognised the voices, I stood up and walked to open the door.

" Ada," Karolin squealed, hugging my legs.

" Hi," I said. I looked at Sophia. " You look exhausted."

" She woke up at four this morning," she complained.

" You should have told her to come over here. We were all awake," I said, with a laugh.

" Nightmares?"

" It's always nightmares."

" Mama's going to do the shopping and I'm going to stay with you. And you're going to tell me a story," Karolin said. I picked her up and smiled.

" Am I?" I said, and she nodded.

" Do you need anything?" Sophia asked.

" Yes, I'll give you the money for it. I don't want you to spend anything on us," I said, lifting the list and coins off the table. Sofia put them in her purse then kissed Karolin goodbye.

" I'll be back soon," she said, leaving.

I sat down on the small sofa, holding Karolin in my arms.

" I swear you've grown since yesterday. What age are you now? Ten?" I asked.

" No, I'm five," she giggled. " Now my story."

" Ok. Once upon a time, in a land not so far away.."

I began to rhyme off one of the many stories my mother told me. I used to believe them, I used to think I could be one of the princesses and live happily ever after. And then it was 1933, and the laws started coming.

* * *

It was a normal Monday afternoon, the two of us were lying on the ground, deep in the forest where no one would find us. It was our place, just ours.

" Ada, Max, where are you," Sarah shouted. I couldn't see her but her voice sounded close. I stood up and stared at Max. He wasn't planning to move.

" Come on. We don't want her to find us. Do we?" I asked.

" The brats have to interrupt us, don't they. They don't trust us. I'm the oldest out of all the cousins and they don't trust me," he said, looking at me.

" Maybe because you have a reputation for getting into trouble. How did you get that black eye again?" I asked, smiling at him.

" Max? Ada?"

" Now, come on," I said, pulling him to his feet. We ran through the trees until we were back in town.

" I wonder what movie is playing... You know there's people that watch movies every week. They're lucky, we hardly get once a month," I said.

" At least the wireless is free," Max laughed. " I've got some extra money from work. Lets get something."

We walked down the street talking, at that point in time I thought everything was perfect. Then I saw the sign.

_Keine Juden_

It was in the window of the sweet shop.

* * *

It only got worse after that. It was everywhere. No Jews, Jews unwelcome, no Jews allowed.


	4. A New Chance

Life was simple in the '20s, it was good. We had enough food and money. It was just me and Mama. It always was. I can't remember my Papa, but I was told he was in politics and he was shot when he went to Berlin. November Criminals they said. I never understood, my Papa couldn't be a criminal. Mama told me more when I was older.

It was 1925 when Max moved next door. He annoyed me at first, I wasn't the oldest on the street anymore. I was still the tallest though. And the strongest, it stayed like that for a few years and then he grew up.

* * *

Max stared at me, waiting for a response.

" Do you want to get yourself killed?" I said, folding my arms and staring at him.

" I'm not going to get myself killed. It's just fighting," he said.

" Do you hear yourself? You're fourteen!" I said.

" You aren't my mother."

" And what does she think of this?"

" She doesn't know and she won't find out."

" You'll end up in a box."

" Don't be stupid."

" You wanted my opinion. It's a bad idea."

" I don't have to listen to you. You're just a girl."

Throughout the argument I was getting angrier and angrier. At that I was ready to explode.

" Just a girl. Just a girl..." I stepped up to him and shoved him to the ground before I knelt on top of him and punched his nose. He grabbed my arms and rolled on top of me. I stared at him, surprised. He couldn't do that before.

" I've been practicing," he said, smiling down at me.

" I can see that. Now get off me," I said. He stood up and I got up after him. " You're still going to fight no matter what I say, aren't you?"

" Course I am," he said.

" Just be careful," I said, resting my hand on his arm. He nodded and we both smiled.

* * *

" Ada, Ada." I heard him before he entered the apartment. The front door flung open and I stared at him.

" The letter," he said.

" Have you read it?" I asked, and he shook his head. We both sat at the table and Max opened the envelope slowly. His eyes scanned the paper and I stared at him. He smiled and looked at me.

" We're going," he said.

" Really?" I asked.

" We've been accepted into Canada," he said.

" This is brilliant. We might have a chance at things now," I said.

" What's brilliant?" We turned to look at Liesel, we hadn't told her. We didn't want her to be disappointed if it didn't work out.

" Sit down Liesel," Max said. She nodded and walked to the table, confused.

" Six months ago we applied to go to Canada."

" We thought it would be a new chance for all of us."

" It will be a better life. People still hate Jews, I'll be able to get a job I'm good at in Canada."

" And we'll be able to have more than just eggs."

" We got the letter today. We can go as soon as we're ready."

Liesl stared at us, her face didn't give her thoughts away. After a minute she smiled.

" I like it," she said.

" I knew you would," Max said. I took the letter from my hands and began to read it.

" It says here the next ship leaves from Calais in a week. Do you think we could make it?"

" We should try," Liesel said, and Max nodded.


	5. Nightmare

It was freezing cold and raining. I stood in my group, waiting for them to count us. I glared at the soldiers who were wearing coats and hats and scarves, while we hardly had shoes.

It had been six hours already, I didn't know why we were still standing. Without moving my head I tried to look for a familiar face, there was none. Mama had been gone for months, so had the Vandenbergs.

As I glanced around me I noticed the rope tied to the tree. A hanging, they happened a lot, a lot of people deserved to be punished they thought. A guard was leading someone towards it, I couldn't see who. They turned the person around. A child. Not even ten. A little girl. Brown eyes and blonde hair. My eyes. His hair.

I tried to scream but I stayed silent, I tried to run but my feet were stuck to the ground.

They put the rope around her neck and pushed her off...

_Ada. Ada. _

_It alright, wake up. _

__You're safe__

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Max staring down at me.

" It was just a dream," he whispered. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest.

" It's too real," I whispered. He put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

" Tell me about it."

" A hanging. It was Gretel. She looked just like us. I couldn't do anything. They killed her and I watched."

" It's not real, she died when she was born. It was just a dream," he said, holding me tighter.

" I didn't do anything," I whispered, into his chest as I tried to stop the tears.

" I know, I know. She wouldn't have survived the camps, she would have been too young," he said.

" Things happen for a reason I suppose," I said, and he nodded. " She'll be ten next month."

" Ada, stop thinking about it. Please," Max said.

" I can't. I can try but I'll never be able to," I said.

" I know," he whispered.

" I just wish I could take care of her. She should be at school and playing on the street with the other children," I said.

" She's with everyone else now. Like your mama and mine and my cousins and your papa," Max said.

" Why are we alive? Why are we the only ones left?" I sobbed, I didn't understand why they all died.

" We were lucky," he whispered. He rubbed my back and slowly my tears stopped. " Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

" No. I'll just lie here, it's too early to get up," I said, and he smiled.

" Think of where we'll be this time next year," he whispered, as we lay down on the mattress, still holding on to each other.

" Canada. We'll have a nice house, with a big kitchen and a big sitting room with a fireplace and bookshelves and furniture that matches. There'll be three bedrooms, one for us, one for Liesel and a spare, which we can use as a nursery. We can paint it ourselves, I think blue is nice for a baby's room. Sky blue, she can change it when she's older but she won't want to change it. There'll be an indoor bathroom, we won't have to share it with anyone else and it'll have a big bath to lie in. There'll be a big garden with a swing and we can have meals outside, like picnics, when it is warm..." There was a snore and I looked up, Max had drifted back to sleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently so he wouldn't wake up.

" Goodnight," I whispered, into the silence.


	6. Talking about the past

I sat up and looked around the room. It was empty and the sun was shining through the window. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. Max was sitting in the living room, doing the crossword in the newspaper. He looked up at me and smiled.

" You're up," he said.

" Why did you let me sleep so late?" I asked.

" You needed it. Do you want breakfast or lunch?" He laughed.

" Oh very funny," I said. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make myself a sandwich.

" I've been thinking," Max said. " We need to talk properly about everything that happened."

" I'm not sure if I can," I whispered.

" We can start at the start and we can stop when you want to," he said.

" I don't want to think of them dying," I said, looking at him.

" I need to know what happened to them Ada. All I know is that my family is dead," he said. " I didn't want them to suffer." I could understand what he meant so I agreed. We sat in the living room.

" After you left we were left alone for a while. It was a false alarm. We continued as normal. Until Rose came to school. Some of the boys in town had grabbed her and beat her on the way. That night they came for us. That was about six months after you left. We were loaded on to trains, we weren't told where we were going.

* * *

I held Rose in my arms as I tried to look around. The carriage was dark and crammed full of people.

" Ada, what's going to happen?" Rose asked.

" I don't know, but we'll be fine. I promise," I whispered, hoping it would be true.

" Will Max be where we're going?" She asked.

" No, but we'll find him when it's over and tell him what happened," I replied, hoping that what I was saying would be true.

" What will happen after?" She asked.

" We'll go home and start a new life. It will be perfect, I'll be able to teach in a school and you'll learn to swim and ride a bike," I said.

" Why can't I do those things already?" She asked.

" Jewish people can't do anything anymore, but it'll be different. I promise," I whispered.

The doors opened and we were yelled at to get out. As the train emptied slightly I put Rose on the ground and looked for everyone else, we had gotten split up when we got on. The soldiers began splitting us into groups.

" What age is she?" A soldier barked, glaring at Rose.

" Twelve," I answered, staring at the ground.

" Both of you over there," he snapped. I nodded and led Rose to a group of other women, most my age but some older and younger.

" You said I was twelve," Rose whispered.

" It's safer if you're twelve," I replied. We were led into a large room and forced to take off our clothes. I stripped quickly, not caring what everyone else thought, most women seemed nervous about standing naked. I thought it would be safer following orders. Rose grabbed my hand as we both stood shivering, scared of what was coming next.

* * *

" The soldiers walked around the room examining us. They said rude things about a lot of us and what they would do to us. One of them touched me and I couldn't do anything. Then they put us on stools and shaved our hair off. It made me feel even more naked. We were numbered after that. Finally they gave us striped uniforms and wooden shoes. Rose and I went outside and tried to find everyone else. We found Sarah but that was all. She told us that your mother and aunt had been taken with the older and weaker people, Miriam was in that group as well. Rupert and Charles were put back on the train she said. They were being sent to another camp." I shook my head and stopped talking. My head fell into his lap and tears ran down my face.

" Do you want to stop?" He whispered.

" I want to do more. Just not now," I cried.


	7. There's Always Hope

We didn't speak for a while, just sat in silence as we thought about the past.

" I don't know what happened to her," I whispered.

" Who?" Max asked.

" Rose. I was sick at the end and they took me to hospital and took her away from me," I whispered.

" She's still alive?" He asked.

" She could be. She'll think I abandoned her, after I did so much to keep her alive. I didn't eat so she could have more. I promised her I'd never leave," I said, trying to control my tears.

" We can try to find her," Max said, as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

" I don't know where she is. She might not remember," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

" She wouldn't forget you. You pretty much raised her," he said.

" Only because your Aunt was busy with the others," I replied.

* * *

Rose ran through the long grass and I smiled as she disappeared behind the green.

" Ada, come find me," she squealed. I stood up and put my book down. I walked into the grass and saw a little blue ball curled up. I crept over and grabbed her.

" Found you," I laughed.

" I'm hungry," she said, putting her arms around my neck.

" We'll go and get lunch then," I said. I picked up my book and carried the three year old back into town. As we walked down the street I was conscious of the people staring. They acted as if they shouldn't come near me.

" Look, the doll." Rose pointed to a shop window and we stood outside. I ignored the sign on the door and focused on the doll. " I want it," she said.

" Maybe for your birthday," I said, even though I knew it wouldn't happen. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around.

" Don't do that," I said, glad that it was only Max.

" You jump at everything," he laughed.

" You never know when someone is going to hit you," I replied.

" They wouldn't hit a girl," he said.

" I wouldn't be so sure. How was work?" I asked, changing the subject.

" What work? I can't get any. I last a day and then they find out I'm Jewish," he complained.

" Max, I want that for my birthday," Rose said, looking back at the window.

" I'm not sure. A little doll can't have her own doll," he said, lifting her from my arms and swinging her around.

" But I'm not little," she said. I smiled at her statement and looked at Max, I could already see a plan forming in his mind. He would get the doll, no matter what.


	8. A Long Walk

Max left me to see if he could find out anything about Rose. I changed out of my pyjamas into my usual dress. I locked the apartment door and walked out of the building. I strolled along the streets and watched everyone rush by. There were still people who hated us.

" Ada." I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice, and saw Liesel running towards me.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" Walking, I have somewhere to go," I replied.

" Max said you were ill last night, are you feeling better now?" She asked.

" Yes, it was just another dream," I said, smiling at her.

" A bad one?" I nodded. " Of the camps?" I nodded again. " Did they want to kill you?" I shook my head this time. " Who was it then?"

" Just a person, someone I hardly knew," I replied. She didn't know about Gretel, very few people did know. It was safer if it was a secret.

* * *

I paced around the room, mumbling to myself.

" Ada, stop," Max said, from where he was sitting in front of the fire.

" They'll kill us," I said.

" No they won't," he replied.

" It's one of the things you're told not to do, and what do we do? Do it. It's all your fault," I said, turning to glare at him. He stood up and folded his arms.

" It's as much your fault as it is my fault," he said.

" We should have stopped. We are so stupid," I said.

" You are not stupid. I might be but you are not," he said, and I smiled slightly.

" I suppose you're right," I said.

" I thought you wanted a baby?" He asked.

" I do, but not now. It's too dangerous, people are disappearing every day. We don't need a baby to worry about as well," I said, looking out the window.

" Maybe we'll be lucky, she might have blue eyes and blonde hair and we can take her to an orphanage. She would be better off there until this is over," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

" I suppose... She?" I asked.

" What?"

" You said she."

" It's better than it."

" Do you have any ideas for names?" Max smiled at me and nodded.

" How about for a boy, we call him Adolf after everything he's done for us. And for a girl, I like Leah," he said, laughing.

" I like David or Adam for a boy and Gretel and Rebecca for a girl," I said, ignoring his first suggestion.

" Gretel Leah Vandenberg," he said.

" Or Gretel Leah Keller," I replied. " We aren't married yet."

" I want to wait until things are safer," he said.

" Well you aren't going to get to wait," I said.

" Things will only get worse Ada," he said, looking at me.

" I know, but we'll have to get on with things," I said. He stayed silent and sighed. " Max, I know you're worried about everything but things do happen for a reason. Just try to be optimistic."


	9. My House

I pulled my coat around me as I walked down the familiar street. It was quiet, very few people lived here now.

My feet led me to my home, I stared at it for a few minutes then pushed open the creaking gate. Windows were broken, there was a hole in the roof and there was damp everywhere, as well as rats and birds.

We wanted to stay here but we didn't have the money to fix it.

I pushed open the red front door and walked into the hall.

It was silent, haunted by what used to be. Sarah would read aloud, Miriam would play the piano, the boys would be arguing over a game. Rose would be shouting, trying to be heard over the noise and me and Max would be laughing at the scene.

I walked around the bottom floor, everything had been destroyed or stolen. I went up the stairs and into my old bedroom, it was barely big enough for one bed let alone two, but the four of us squeezed in every night. A copy of The Three Musketeers lay on my pillow along with Rose's book of fairy tales. Our good shoes sat at the bottom of the bed and our good dresses probably still hung in the wardrobe.

The window had been smashed and there was a leak in the ceiling as well as rotting floorboards.

As I walked through the upper floor I found all the rooms were the same. I walked up to the attic and moved carefully incase the floor collapsed. I saw the photo chest first. I lifted it and carried it out before looking in again to see what else there was.

I lifted some photographs out of the chest and looked through them, we were all so happy then. We had nothing to worry about, apart from school.

I looked at a picture of me with the neighbourhood children. Max took it, he said they all looked up to me.

* * *

I stood anxiously by the door, I had set up as many desks as I could and I hoped that the children would be able to learn without a blackboard. It wasn't a traditional classroom, it was the living room with the furniture moved back.

" Ready Ada," Rose said, bouncing in from the kitchen.

" Good girl, is everyone still eating?" I asked.

" Yes, and Mama says that you have to eat now," she said. I shook my head, I couldn't eat. I was too nervous.

The front door opened and the children flooded in. The Lowes and the Meyers along with the Ritters and Baums, little Elsie Cohen came in last and shut the door. I walked to the front of the room and looked at them all.

" Good morning everyone," I said.

" Good morning Ada," they said, some of the little ones were smiling, they were finding it hard to believe that I was going to be their teacher.

" So this is everyone then. You can all sit down and I'll do a register," I said. I looked around and began to write my list.

_Klaus Baum - 15_

_Daniel Baum - 12_

_Anke Baum - 11_

_Peter Baum - 8_

_Laura Baum - 5_

_Elsie Cohen - 9_

_Sophia Lowe - 15_

_Robert Lowe - 13_

_Brigitte Lowe - 9_

_Edith Lowe - 9_

_Thomas Meyer - 10_

_Dennis Meyer - 9_

_Marta Meyer - 6_

_Curt Ritter - 14_

_Marie Ritter - 9_

_Anni Ritter - 7_

_Ellen Ritter - 5 _

_Sarah Vandenberg - 12_

_Rupert Vandenberg - 11_

_Miriam Vandenberg - 10_

_Charles Vandenberg - 9_

_Rose Vandenberg - 3 _

I looked at my class, they all seemed eager to learn, the only reason they couldn't was because they were Jewish. They didn't want to go to school, they didn't want to get bullied.

" Right, English first. It will come in useful if you have another language so no complaining," I said, my eyes wandering to the boys at the back of the room.

* * *

The picture brought back so many memories, happy memories that were hard to remember now.

" You shouldn't come here alone." I looked up at Max.

" I needed too," I said.

" It's dangerous. Come on, lets go," he said, putting his hand on my arm.

" Can we take these?" I asked, looking at the pictures. Max nodded and lifted the chest.


	10. Near Death

I walked out of the house and followed the path to the back garden. The markers were there to remember them. They were like graves but Gretel's was the only one with a body.

" We'll never know where they are," I said, looking at Max.

" We don't need to know, we just need to remember them," he said, and I nodded.

" It feels strange being here. It's too quiet, I don't like quiet," I said.

" There are too many memories. Now lets go. Liesel said she was going to make dinner," he said.

" I've been thinking," I said, staring at Gretel's marker. " I never dream about Gretel. Do you think it was a sign?"

" A sign for what?" He asked. I turned my head to look up at him.

" A baby. It would make sense. I've been thinking about a lot the last few days," I said.

" Ada, don't be silly. It was just a dream. Like every other one you've had. Come on," he said. I nodded and we walked away.

" Why was it us?" I asked.

" I don't know. I thought for a while it would just be me. I thought you had survived the camps to die in a hospital," Max whispered.

* * *

Max ran into the hospital, he knew there was only a small chance that it was his Ada, but it was a chance he had to take. He walked along the row of patients until he spotted the familiar dark brown hair that he would always know, no matter how short it was.

He sped up until he was standing beside her bed. She was pale, almost white and barely breathing.

" She has been like that for a month," a nurse whispered to him.

" She'll get better?" Max asked.

" I don't know," she whispered, before walking away. Max sat on the end of the bed and smiled at Ada. She wasn't the girl he left behind. She looked older, but it had been six years, she was skin and bone, like many people were. He would have thought her dead if her chest wasn't moving slightly.

" Ada. Ada, it's me. I came back and we'll be safe now. When you get better we'll find somewhere nice to live. Liesel would stay with us of course. She fifteen now I think, she helped save my life when I was hiding." Max stopped and took her hand.

" You'll love her, she's very like you. She loves books and she fights for what she believes in. She's lost her whole family twice Ada, that's almost as bad as us." Max tried to smile as the still body but couldn't.

As he stared his kind drifted to piles of dead corpses, with Ada's on top. It had been his worst nightmare for years and now it could be close to coming true.


	11. Train Ride

I carried the last suitcase to the door and took one last look at the apartment. It was strange leaving and knowing I'd never come back.

" Come on, the train will be leaving soon," Max said, lifting the suitcase and taking my hand. We walked down the stairs and out of the building. The walk to the train station was short and the train left on time. I sat, staring out the window, getting my final look at Germany.

" We'll never be back here," Liesel said.

" No. Whole new country, whole new life," Max said.

" I heard you last night, you said we were stopping in London. Why?" She asked.

" The Red Cross found Rose, we want to see her," Max said. Liesel nodded and then opened the book she was in the middle of reading.

I moved in my seat until I was comfortable and then I closed my eyes. I wonder if Rose remembers us?

* * *

" Ada," Rose squealed, running into my arms. I picked her up and smiled.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" They're going to catch me," she said, pointing to the other children from the street. " Can I come inside with you?" I nodded and carried her into the house. I dropped her on to the couch and she laughed. Sarah and Miriam were sitting, listening to the wireless while Max lay on the ground reading the newspaper.

" I don't know why you bother. None of it is good news," I said.

" But it has to get better," Miriam said.

" I don't know when," I said, sitting down beside Rose.

" We'll be fine," Max sighed.

" Do you think so?" Sarah asked.

" Of course I do," he replied. He stood up and folded the newspaper. He took my hand and led me out of the room to sit on the staircase.

" Hitler's taken over Austria," he said. " We need to leave. Things are getting worse."

" I know they are, they'll attack us soon," I said.

" Switzerland will stay neutral if there's a war, we could go there," he said.

" We'd have to walk, we can't use public transport, remember?" I said.

" Then we need to go into hiding, like in a basement," he said.

" That could work. The basement here or somewhere else?" I asked.

" We can figure that out. We just all need to survive whatever's coming," he said, and I nodded.


	12. Rose

" Max is back," Charles said, running into the house.

" Don't let him into your house Charles, get him over here," I said, as I put a jug of water on to the kitchen table. Charles nodded and ran out again. He and Max returned a few minutes later. I heard them go into the living room.

" What's happening?" Max asked.

" Mama's having the baby so we have to stay here," Miriam said.

" Dinner is on the table," I said. The children stood up and ran into the kitchen. I walked over to Max and folded my arms.

" What happened?" I asked, looking at his blood crusted lip.

" Mr Rubin had to send me home early because there were no customers. I was walking home when one of the Stormtroopers bumped into me. He wanted me to apologise," he said. I took the medical box out of the cabinet and sat down.

" So you hit him?" I asked, as he sat beside me.

" When I wouldn't apologise he hit me. I had to fight back," he said.

" I think you need to stop fighting," I said, cleaning the blood off his face.

" Why?" He asked.

" You're seventeen Max, you're not a child, you can't run around with a black eye," I said.

" Don't tell me what to do," he said.

" You're the man of your family Max, what example are you setting?" I said. He stared at his lap and didn't reply. " Exactly. So you'll stop?"

" I'll try," he mumbled.

" Good. Now go in and have something to eat," I said.

" Ada." Mama ran into the house. " Eva's had the baby. You can all come over now."

" Boy or girl?" Sarah asked.

" A girl," Mama said. We all walked out of the house and went next door. Max and his cousins ran straight into the bedroom while I stood outside.

" Ada, don't you want to see it?" Charles asked, coming out of the room again.

" It's a girl, not an it Charles," I said, picking him up and walking into the room.

" Have you chosen a name Mama?" Sarah asked.

" Rose," Eva said. Charles was nearly falling out of my arms from leaning towards the bed so much. I walked closer and stood beside Max and Sarah.

" She's so small," I said.

" You were smaller Ada," Mama said.

" I was? I couldn't imagine it," I said, smiling.

* * *

Max and I walked down the small London street, looking at the house numbers. Liesel had decided to stay in the hotel and read.

" What number is it again?" I asked.

" 73," he said.

" That's 65 so we must be close," I said.

" Ada," Max said. He was looking straight ahead, at two girls who were sitting on the front steps of a house. One had long blonde hair, she was wearing a short sleeved dress while her friend wore a dress with sleeves to her elbows and her dark hair reached her shoulders.

" Rose," Max shouted. She looked at us and stood up. She ran towards us and grabbed Max.

" You came," she whispered.

" Course I did," he said, holding her tightly.

" Ada. My Ada," she said, starting to cry, as she hugged me.

" I'm here," I said, quietly.

" They said you were dead. They told me you were dead," she cried.

" I nearly was, but I'm here now and I'll never leave you again," I said, rubbing her back.

" Am I coming home with you?" She asked, looking up at Max.

" If you want," he said, and she nodded.

" Now dry those tears and show us your house," I said.

" Why?" She asked.

" Because you can't leave without telling anyone," I said. She nodded and walked up the street, holding our hands tightly the whole way.

Ten minutes later we sat in a fancy living room, nothing like what we were used to. Ada was between us and she kept hold of me, it was almost like she thought we would disappear.

Mr and Mrs Jones sat opposite us, they had been taking care of Rose for the last two years.

" You're only coming now?" Mr Jones said, staring at Max.

" Ada was ill for a long time and we have only saved enough money in the last few months to make the trip," he said.

" Why didn't Rosie stay with you in the first place?" Mrs Jones asked.

" I was ill, I nearly died. The only way Rose would have been able to stay was if we were family but we weren't so we had no choice," I replied.

" And you have come for a visit?" Mr Jones asked.

" No, we have come to get Rose, we're moving to Canada and want her to be with us;" Max said.

" Why is she so important?" Mrs Jones asked.

" We have lost everyone else. Our fathers died when we were babies. Our mothers and my cousins died in the dead camps. Our baby died the day she was born. Rose and Ada are all I have left," Max answered.

" I was sixteen when Rose was born, we looked after her a lot. We were like a real family," I added.

" I don't think Rose should go. It's dangerous, we don't know you, she could get hurt," Mrs Jones said.

" It's up to Rose, that's what the Red Cross told me. She can choose to stay with a foster family or us," Max said. Mrs Jones was not impressed, she turned to her husband, obviously wanting help.

" I want to go with Max and Ada," Rose said. " Ada help me pack." We stood up and walked out of the room, as I left I looked at Max.

' Sort this out,' I mouthed.


	13. Baby

I brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit, Max was sure I had some sort of illness, a strange one that made me sick in the morning, I had a different opinion.

" Ada? Are you alright?" Rose asked, knocking on the bathroom door. The door opened and she looked at me.

" I'm fine pet, are Max and Liesel back yet?" I asked.

" No, but they shouldn't be long," she said. I nodded and we walked back to our bedroom. It was quite a nice hotel, it was our last day here as the ship for Canada was leaving tomorrow morning.

" What do you think it will be like?" Rose asked, sitting on one of the two beds.

" Canada? I think it will be wonderful, anything has to be better than where we've been," I said, lying on the other bed. There was a knock at the door and Rose ran to open it.

" Liesel, why don't you and Rose go and explore a bit before dinner," I said. Both girls looked at me and then nodded. They left so it was just me and Max. He sat on the bed beside me and put his hand on my forehead.

" Feeling better?" He asked.

" I've felt fine all morning. We need to talk about this Max," I said.

" About what?" He asked.

" The reason why I've been sick every morning for the past week," I said.

" You're sick," he said, as if there was no other option.

" Max, I think I'm going to have a baby. I've been thinking and it all makes sense. A few months ago Liesel went on a camping trip all week end with her friends. Remember?"

" But they said you couldn't," he started.

" I know what they said but we're getting another chance," I said.

" And he won't have to worry about the Nazis," he said, looking at my stomach.

" You won't be able to see anything yet," I laughed. " And it's he this time?" He nodded and poked my stomach.

" How do you know he's in there?" He asked.

" I can tell," I said. " It's like an instinct, like if someone tries to hit you, you hit them." He laughed and nodded.

" Are we picking names yet?" He asked.

" We may as well," I said, smiling. " I still like Rebecca and Adam."

" Hans and Helen," he said.

* * *

" Where is she?" I whispered. Mama sat on the bed.

" Go to sleep, you're exhausted after the birth. You can see her later," she said, as my eyes closed.

I woke up a while later and Max was sitting in a chair beside me, holding a pink bundle. I could hear him crying, we were the only ones in the room.

" Max?" I said, looking at him. He looked at me and then looked at the baby. " What's wrong?"

" She won't make it. She's fighting but she won't make it," he said, placing her in my arms. " She didn't cry. Mama doesn't know how she's still alive. I think she was waiting for you."

I looked at her, she was born too early, that's never good. She was so small, smaller than most babies. There was a small tuft of hair on her head, I didn't find out her eye colour because she never opened them. I kissed her forehead as her chest stopped moving. My tears fell on to her blanket and she began to turn cold.

Gretel Vandenberg - alive for less than a day.


	14. Old Friends

" Ada," I looked up as the door to the shop opened and Erica ran in.

" I'm nearly done," I said, as she pushed herself on to the counter. I put the last dress on the rail and turned to my friend. " Frau Mayer said I could have the scrap bag this week." Erica jumped down again and ran to the the large scrap bag in the corner of the shop. She dug through it as I took the money from the till. I counted it and then put it my pocket.

" I call this piece," she said, holding up a piece of pink silk.

" That will look lovely on you. Come on, everyone will be waiting on us," I said. She nodded and lifted the scrap bag and followed me out of the shop. I locked it and we walked across the street to the Mayer house. I knocked on the door and we waited for Frau Mayer to open the door.

" Hello girls, you're early," she said, with a smile.

" Only five minutes early," I said, smiling back. " Here's the key and your money."

" Have you taken 10 marks for yourself?" She asked. I shook my head and she handed me back some of the money which I put in my pocket.

" Thank you Frau," I said.

" It's not problem Ada. Have a nice evening," she said.

" You too," I replied, before I walked away with Erica.

" She's so sweet," Erica whispered, taking my arm.

" She's lovely to work for. She wants to retire soon but she had no one to take over the shop," I said.

" She might give it to you," she replied.

" I couldn't handle a shop on my own," I said. " And I want to teach anyway." From the other side of the town square I could see our friends sitting on the grass. We ran to them and sat down on the slightly damp grass. Elly closed her book and pulled her glasses off her nose.

" What took you so long?" She asked.

" I had to close the shop," I answered.

" We need to go. We're late already," she said, standing up and brushing the grass from her dress.

" It doesn't start until six El," David said, not moving from his place on the ground.

" It's nearly six," she replied, folding her arms and looking at us.

" I've been working all day, let me rest for a few minutes," I said, looking at her. She sighed but nodded.

" And it's just around the corner," Erica said. Elly sighed, she had to be on time for everything while the rest of us preferred being fashionably late.

" And Klaus isn't even here yet," Max said, looking at her.

" You are all impossible. Especially Klaus," Elly replied, looking at her watch.

" I heard my name?" The dark haired boy fell to the ground beside Max and smiled.

" You're late," she said.

" No, you're early," he replied. I looked at Max and he rolled his eyes, Elly and Klaus were polar opposites, it was a mystery to everyone how they were friends.

" I was getting Erica's birthday present," he said, taking a box from his coat pocket.

" I hope you didn't spend much on me," she said, we all knew that Klaus' father lost his job and was having trouble finding a new one. Erica stood up and walked the few steps to where he was sitting, she pulled him to his feet and they walked away.

" You have two minutes," Elly shouted. They ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

" Max?" I looked at him, he was still half asleep as he stared at a book. He looked up and smiled at me. " Do you remember Erica and Klaus?"

" Our best friends. How could I forget?" He asked.

" I know, they moved to Toronto when they ran away. I think we should try to find them," I said.

" We don't know if they got to France Ada. I think it would be hopeless," he said. I shook my head and though of the letter that was stashed inside my mattress at home.

" Erica wrote, she gave me her address and said we were welcome to come. I miss her and Elly a lot," I said. Elly didn't deserve to die so young, maybe the rest of us did, we weren't the best behaved but Elly was an angel. I can only hope it was a quick and painless death, she wouldn't have been able to stand anything worse.

" I miss them too. If we can we should see them," he said. I nodded.

" They probably have a family now, it's been more than ten years," I said.

" They've had more time than us. In. A few months our family will be us and the baby, as well as Liesel and Rose," he said.

" But they won't be with us forever," I said.

" I know. I was thinking last night. We've never officially been married," he said.

" Does it matter?" I asked.

" I'm not sure. Do you think if we went with them things would be different?" He asked.

" Leaving Germany in 1935, in hindsight we should have went with them. But it was twelve years ago and we didn't know what would happen," I said.

" They've probably been living a dream while we've been to hell and back," he said.

" Forget about all that, thinking about won't change it. All that matters is we're together and we have Rose and Liesel," I said, taking his hand in mine.

" You're right," he said, smiling. " You should write to them if you can."

" I think I will. Now come on, we should be docking soon. I want to get a good view," I said, pulling him to his feet.


	15. Chapter 15

" Liesel, keep up," I said, grabbing the girl's hand. She kept stopping to look at store windows.

" Sorry Ada," she said. We had been in Toronto for two days and were lucky enough to find a cheap hotel for a few days. So today Max and Rose were looking at apartments and houses while Liesel and I went to the shops to get what we needed.

" You need a new coat, that one's halfway up your arms," I said, and she smiled.

" Rose can have it then," she said, and I nodded. I stopped in front if a clothes shop and we looked inside.

" Here?" She asked.

" I suppose, as long as it isn't expensive," I said. She nodded and walked in. I followed her and looked around, it was a small shop, probably family run. An old woman sat behind the desk with a newspaper and she looked up when we came in.

" Good afternoon," she said.

" Hello," I said.

" Do you need some help?" She asked.

" Liesel needs a new coat. Would you have one her size that's not expensive?" I asked. The woman looked at Liesel and smiled.

" Is there any you like?" She asked. Liesel turned, recognising that the woman was speaking to her but turned to me for a translation.

" What coat do you like?" I asked.

" The blue one," she said.

" You're German. I never would have guessed, your English is so good," the woman said.

" Thank you," I said, I was talented at languages and always had been.

" I have a German girl working for me. She's out the back I'll get her now," she said, before she rushed through a doorway. A few minutes later she came back with the girl. It had been ten years but she was still the same, her blonde hair was still braided and her eyes were still the colour of the sky.

" Erica."

" Ada." We stared at each other and then she flew towards me. " Ada, you're alive. I was so scared for all of you. Are you alright? Where's Max? He's with you isn't he? What about Elly?"

I smiled at her energy and questions.

" Yes, I'm alive. I don't think I'll ever be quite alright but I'm doing fine. Max is here too, he's with Rose, they're trying to find us somewhere to stay..." I trailed off not answering her last question.

" Elly?" She asked again.

" Gas chambers Chelmno 1943," I whispered.

" No," she said.

" We're the only ones Erica, most people are gone," I said, she hugged me and I sighed. I shouldn't have told her so soon but it was better than lying to her. " How's Klaus? I presume you're married now."

" Yes, we did it as soon as we got here. You should come and stay with us," she said.

" Ada? Don't we have to meet Max and Rose at five?" Liesel said.

" Oh yes, we do," I said.

" Come for dinner tonight. Don't tell Max and I won't tell Klaus. It'll be a surprise. Is it just the four of you?" Erica asked, and I nodded.

" Good. Come about six," she said, as she scribbled her address down on a piece of newspaper. I nodded and took it from her. We left and I was already excited at seeing my friend again in a few hours.

" That was your best friend," Liesel said.

" Erica. We were born on the same day in the same hospital. We used to say we were twins. Of course no one ever believed us," I said.

* * *

I knocked the door and turned to look at Max, he was clearly confused. He didn't know why we were here and I couldn't wait to see his face when he found out. I heard the door open and Max froze for a second and then his face broke into a smile.

" Max? How did you get here?"

" Klaus? Is it you?" I stepped past Klaus to stand beside Erica.

" You knew about this," Klaus said, looking at Erica. She smiled and nodded.

" How did you do this?" Max asked.

" Come in and we'll tell you," Erica said.

" What we've heard, was it all true?" Klaus asked, Max was now standing beside him and you could see how glad they were to see each other again.

" Yes," Max said, but he wasn't going to elaborate with Rose standing beside him.


	16. Catching Up

The four of us sat in the kitchen while Liesel and Rose listened to the radio with the other children in the living room. Dinner was cooking in the oven and it smelt delicious, Erica was always good at cooking. She had the patience for it. I didn't.

" It feels like nothing has changed," Erica said, looking between us.

" Apart from the fact that we're all older and instead of sitting in the park we're in a house in a different country," I laughed.

" How long has it been? Twelve years?" Klaus asked.

" That sounds about right," Max said.

" Tell us what happened," he said.

" It started slowly at first, you left at a good time. We should have went with you. We couldn't do anything, we were banned from public places and could have most jobs," I said.

" It was impossible to find work most days, we went hungry a lot. At the start some people felt sorry enough for me and gave me work. But then it stopped. People crossed the street to avoid us," Max added.

" That's awful," Erica whispered.

" And then they wrecked our houses and burnt down the synagogues. I've never been religious but seeing the synagogue set on fire, it felt like the end. Like nothing good could happen now," Max said. I completely agreed, Mama stopped going to the synagogue when Papa was killed, neither of us were brought up in an overly religious house. We observed the main religious days but that was about it.

" We thought it couldn't get any worse, and then it did. Gretel died an hour after she was born," Max said. Erica gasped and hugged me.

" Ada, I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear.

" Max got away. Liesel's foster parents hid him but the rest of us were taken to the camps. We're all that's left. Millions of Jews were killed. I'll never forget it," I said, thinking back. " Everyday people around you dropped dead and then they selected people for showers. You never saw them again. The only thing you could smell was burning flesh. You were forced to work, surrounded by guards with guns who shot people for fun."

" We weren't humans. We were numbers. We'll never be able to forget," Max said, unconsciously scratching his arm, just above the elbow. That's where his was. We'd never get rid of them.

" But we've survived. It's harder for Rose though. She can't remember what life was like before. Everything is so new to her. She's shy about it around people, no one else will ever understand what happened to her and I'm worried about that. She's fifteen now, it's hard enough to be that age and she still can't sleep without a light and she won't go anywhere alone. When we found her again she stuck to us like glue, she even slept between us," I said.

" She'll get used to things again. A new start is probably the best thing for her. She can make some friends and start a new school," Erica said, and I nodded.

" Where are you staying at the minute?" Klaus asked.

" We're in a hotel but I think I've found a flat if it's the right price," Max said. " It has two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom, it should suit us fine."

* * *

Max sat by the bed and watched as her chest rose and fell. She still hadn't woken up and if it wasn't for that tiny movement of her chest he would have thought she was dead.

" It's a nice day today Ada. It's summer now. It's not cold any more and the sun's beating down on to the road. There's not a cloud in the sky, it looks like the ocean and the sun could be the sand it's so golden. Everyone knows today is the first day of summer, I've seen so many people walk past eating ices and carrying their jackets and little children are running barefoot," Max said. He was always beside her, the nurses had given up on asking him to leave. " It's your favourite sort of day today. I wish we could be outside. Our first summer of freedom." He sighed and looked at the book that he had sat on the bed. The Invisible Man. He picked it up and opened it to the first chapter, and as he did that he heard a quiet groan and then another one. His eyes looked up to see Ada's head moving across the pillow and her eyes opening weakly. He dropped the book on to the ground and smiled.

" Ada. I'm here. You're alright," he said, moving to sit on the bed.

" Max?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. He nodded, as his smile got larger. " Water?" He nodded again and lifted his nearly empty glass from the table. He lifted the back of her head and help the glass to her lips and she took a small sip of it before she smiled at him.

It was the same smile and that's all he cared about.


End file.
